


Discombobulated

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: perceptor, character: ratchet, genre: general, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Perceptor’s got a processor to vocalizer issue he’s working on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discombobulated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/gifts).



> **Warning:** None  
>  **Notes:** lb82 prompted me with “Perceptor. Discombobulated.” A LOT (nearly all) of Perceptor’s words are taken directly from wiki or the online dictionary with LB82’s help, and also a few from the science babble generator.

**Title:** Discombobulated  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters:** Perceptor

 

**Discombobulated**

 

“Carmoterol,” Perceptor said emphatically, then sighed.

“No you don’t need car motor oil,” Ratchet replied distractedly, optics on the datapad in his hand as he tapped away at the screen searching for a solution to Perceptor’s current issue.

He really hadn’t said ‘car motor oil’, however, but trying to explain that came out as, “It is a controversial variation on the sonoluminescence theme.”

Ratchet’s helm popped up, then turned, optics locking on Perceptor’s. “You were working on bubble fusion when this occurred?”

Perceptor arched an optic ridge, surprised Ratchet was even familiar enough with the term. “Bistable irreversible?” he asked, then shook his helm. “Sub-stellar agglomerations of strange matter-”

“Stop,” Ratchet interrupted, holding up his free hand. They both were silent a moment, the Ratchet’s optics widened. “Write it! Hah! I can’t believe we didn’t think of that before.” He scrambled for a datapad, while Perceptor waited without trying to talk again.

“Here.” Ratchet shoved a datapad and stylus into Perceptor’s hands. “Go slow. Focus. And tell me exactly what you were doing just before you noticed this… uh…”

“Helioseismology?” Perceptor tried to suggest. He rolled his optics and studiously set to the task of writing how he had been in his lab, working on a new formula to improve the efficiency of their energon processing from the thermal collection units, when in walked Wheeljack, who really did nothing this time, but Perceptor was distracted, and then suddenly something knocked into his helm, but there was no dent, and not even really any pain. It was when trying to discuss it with Wheeljack that Perceptor found all manner of other words than what he meant to say coming out of his mouth.

Hence his current spot on the med-berth in the medbay with Ratchet quietly waiting for him to finish writing.

Ratchet took the offered datapad, returning Perceptor’s smile until his optics landed on the glyphs so carefully written out. Perceptor’s smile faded too, with the medic’s next words. “Ok, since this lists eigenvectors of square matrices and eigenvalue being real with the specifically finite-dimensional representations of- Yeah. Ok. It was worth a shot.”

The datapad was tossed aside to clatter on a tool tray, and Perceptor gave Ratchet a miserable look. He knew what was coming. “Resonator ignition convergence?”

Ratchet’s mouth tilted up on one side in a grin. “I almost understood that, so yes. If you’re asking if I need to open your helm and look inside, then yes. I do.”

Perceptor sighed. He understood the need, and he could hardly even make notes on his research now, but he really wished he could get back to work. Checking his processors was likely to take Ratchet a _long_ time. “Quantum decibel flux,” he said, tone resigned.

Ratchet patted his shoulder sympathetically. “Lie down. Let’s go ahead and get started.”

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
